The present invention relates to a device for handling discs such as compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs). More particularly, this invention relates to a tool for picking up and moving such discs.
Compact discs, which can be either audio type CDs or CD-ROMs contain digital information on one side of the disc. A new type of disc, known as a digital versatile disc or DVD, may contain digital information on both sides. For optimal performance and a long lifetime for such disc, it is best to avoid handling the disc manually in order to eliminate fingerprints, smudging, potential scratching or other types of damage. Discs are usually stored in a so called jewel box or a similar storage container. Handling is necessary in order to transfer the disc from its box to a player, either an audio compact disc player, such as a single player or a carousel, a CD-ROM drive of a computer or a DVD player which can be a computer""s DVD drive or a DVD player connected to a television set. Handling is also necessary to transfer the discs back into their storage containers. Furthermore, handling of such discs is necessary when the disc is being cleaned.
Various tools have been developed for handling disc-like objects which cannot or should not be touched on their two sides by a person""s fingers. Among these are record handling devices. Several types of compact disc handling devices are also known. One known device has a central post used to disengage a compact disc from the resilient fingers which hold it in place in a jewel box as well as two flexible arms which can grasp spaced areas on a rim of the disc. Two spring loaded plungers are provided. The first plunger is pressed down to actuate a plug and the engaging arms. The second plunger is pressed to release the grip of the arms on the rim of the disc. However, this device is unwieldy, complicated and has many moving parts.
Also known is a tong-like device for handling opposed edges of a compact disc. The edges can be either the outer edges of the CD or the edges of the central aperture of the disc. However, this device is disadvantageous from the standpoint that it does not allow the gripping of the aperture edges of the compact disc when the disc is in a jewel box. Nor can it simultaneously depress the resilient arms in the jewel box.
Another known disc transfer device has a U-shaped handle, adapted for fitting over a disc storage spindle, and two grippers. One gripper is fixedly attached to one end of the handle while the other gripper is attached to a pivotable arm fixed to the other end of the handle. A lever attached to the moveable arm allows for moving the arm outwards to enable a disc to fit between the grippers. A spring biases the arm into the normally closed position. However, this device is unwieldy since it is so large.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved disc handling device which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a disc handling tool is provided.
More particularly, the disc handling tool comprises a housing, a first arm pivotally mounted in the housing and a second arm pivotally mounted in the housing in spaced relation to the first arm. A first gripper is located at a distal end of the first arm for fitting about a peripheral edge of an associated disc. A second gripper is located at a distal end of the second arm for fitting about the peripheral edge of the associated disc. The first and second grippers are tangential to the peripheral edge of the associated disc. A locking member locks at least one of the first and second arms in one end position in relation to the housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a tool is provided for handling discs such as CDs, DVDs and the like.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the tool comprises a housing, a first arm pivotally mounted in the housing and a second arm pivotally mounted in the housing in spaced relation to the first arm. A first finger is located at a distal end of the first arm for fitting about a peripheral edge of the associated disc. A second finger is located at a distal end of the second arm for fitting about the peripheral edge of the associated disc. The first and second fingers are tangential to the peripheral edge of the associated disc. A linkage assembly is provided for moving the first and second arms from one end position, in which a distance between the fingers is greater than a diameter of the associated disc, and another end position, in which the distance between the fingers is less than the diameter of the associated disc.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a tool is provided for handling discs such as CDs, DVDs and the like.
More particularly, in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the tool comprises a housing, a first arm pivotally mounted in the housing and a second arm pivotally mounted in the housing in spaced relation to the first arm. A first gripper is located at a distal end of the first arm for fitting about a peripheral edge of an associated disc. A second gripper is located at a distal end of the second arm for fitting about the peripheral edge of the associated disc. The first and second grippers are tangential to the peripheral edge of the associated disc. A first link member has a first end and a second end, the first link member being positioned in the housing. A second link member has a first end and a second end with the second link member being positioned in the housing in spaced relation to the first link member. An actuator moves the first and second arms in relation to the housing. The first link member is connected, adjacent its first end, to the first arm and, adjacent its second end, to the actuator. The second link member is connected, adjacent its first end, to the second arm and, adjacent its second end, to the actuator.